lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Thurston
Punda Milia is a zebra who lives in the Pride Lands. Appearance Punda Milia is built far more broadly than the other zebras seen in the series, and has a much thicker neck. This is most likely meant to indicate his position as lead stallion of the herd. His muzzle is dark gray, almost black. He has a large tuft of fur atop his head that curls back and brown eyes with short lashes. Personality Punda Milia is shown to be rather dimwitted. He is easily spooked and very scatterbrained, as seen in Eye of the Beholder when a thunder strike caused him to panic and run, and he then forgot where his own home was. He also appears to be rather selfish, and thinks highly of his species as seen in Follow That Hippo!, where he told a giraffe that his species was the tastiest in the Pride Lands, and that he had to 'deal with it'. History Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots Seeing the Lion Guard talking among themselves, Punda Milia approaches them and asks them what the problem is. They tell him that they are looking for Flat Ridge Rock, and Punda Milia asks where that is. The Guard explains that the reason they were asking is that they do not know. Punda Milia confirms that he does not know the location of Flat Ridge Rock, then asks the Guard where he was going. Ono tells him that he was going back to his herd, and Punda Milia thanks him and returns to his fellow zebras. The Rise of Makuu Punda Milia witnesses the Mashindano in which Pua's leadership of the crocodiles is won by Makuu. Bunga the Wise When Lake Kaziwa floods, Bunga decides to create a dam to block the water. Punda Milia compliments Bunga on his idea, and is later seen receiving advice from Bunga during the song Bunga the Wise. When Kion attempts to put a stop to Bunga's bad advice, Punda Milia gasps in shock. However, when the temporary dam breaks, Punda Milia runs away with several other animals. Although he looks to Bunga for advice, Kion ends up being the one who saves the day by using the Roar of the Elders to force the water back. Punda Milia cheers with the other animals at the victory. Eye of the Beholder Punda Milia and his herd are seen grazing in front of a ravine, oblivious to the fact that the Lion Guard is trapped inside. Ono approaches Punda Milia, requesting that he moves out of the way so that Kion can use the Roar of the Elders to free the Guard. Punda Milia points out that he's eating and does not move. Ono finally resorts to diving at the zebras, frightening them. Punda Milia calls out to his herd, telling them to panic and run. The herd flees to safety. The Kupatana Celebration Punda Milia appears briefly during the Kupatana event. Follow That Hippo! Punda Milia is one of the grazing Pride Landers who scatter in fear after Mtoto cries out, warning of a hyena attack. He ends up crashing into one of his herd members before rushing to the rock where the other Pride Landers stand, terrified. He is later seen with the other animals complaining to Beshte. He points out that zebras are the best-tasting animals in the Pride Lands. When Beshte leaves to save Mtoto, Punda Milia cries out in fear, asking who will protect him. The Call of the Drongo When Tamaa the drongo mimics Kion's voice and orders the impalas to move into the Outlands, Punda Milia hears him, gasps, and rem arks that he doesn't need to be told a second time. He then repeats, "Panic and run!" twice before fleeing with a whinny. Still calling, "Panic and run!", he approaches the Lion Guard. He insists that the Outlands is the only safe place to be while bending down towards Bunga. Bunga pushes his muzzle back, and Fuli asks him where he got the idea. He responds that Kion told him. Kion denies it, but Punda Milia insists that he heard him and info rms the Guard that zebras have the keenest sense of hearing in the Pride Lands. Fuli asks him why he didn't go to the Outlands, and he admits to her that he was going, but did not know that way. Kion has him confirm that he heard, but didn't see him, and Punda Milia tells him that seeing is believing. When the Lion Guard leaves for the Outlands, Punda Milia is confused, and says that he thought they weren't supposed to go to the Outlands. Paintings and Predictions Punda Milia and his herd are startled, and immediately panic and run. This is seen by Ono, who returns to The Lair of the Lion Guard and gathers up the Guard to help them. With Bunga helping to reign Punda Milia in, the Guard successfully calm the herd down. When questioned what happened, he explains that a loud 'boom' caused them to panic and run. Ono believes it to be the recent storm, and Punda Milia agrees that it likely was (after being explained what a storm actually is). After Kion asks him to, Ono shows Punda Milia and his herd the way home, after Punda Milia questions how he's supposed to lead when they can't fly. He soon realises what he meant, and chases after Ono. They are only settle d in their grazing grounds for a short time, as Janja, Cheezi and Chungu emerge and frighten him away. Punda Milia and two other zebras wind up near Maji Baridi Falls, and the Guard manage to locate him later. When Beshte accidentally knocks a boulder, he and the other two zebras panic and run straight into the water. With no other choice, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to push the water back and save the three zebras from falling off the waterfall. Punda Milia lands safely on Beshte's back, complimenting it as 'comfy'. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Zebras Category:Minor Characters Category:Pride Landers